Rita
Rita is Sam’s daughter and Saria's sister. Appearance Her armor is shaped like a bikini, and was later covered in frills and laces made from threads by Vandalieu, when Tarea wore her to acquired skills for self-defense. Eventually decorations, laces and frills made out of Dark Copper and the threads were made and had fused with her body, and at a glance, less of her body was exposed and her armor body looked more adorable. But this was simply an illusion; her abundant cleavage and the shape of her hips were still clearly visible. She would appear as if she was wearing a remodeled maid uniform created by a nobleman with peculiar tastes. When she first gained the Spirit Form skill she had the appearance of mist shaped like a stick figure with no outline or features, resembling the silhouettes depicting the criminal in mystery manga, where it is difficult to determine the criminal’s age or gender. When Rita increased her rank to High-Magic Armor, her Spirit Form skill improved, looking far more human than her previous log-like, vaguely-human-shaped body; however her Spirit Form was bulging in various places; it was like some form of joke. After increasing her Spirit Form skill Rita finally gained appearances that were no different to those of living people. Her skin was as white as if they had smeared thick candle wax over it, making it difficult to call healthy-looking with her appearance being that of an energetic, beautiful girl with her hair gathered to either side in twin tails. However, before gaining the laces and frills, because her armor was a low-rise bikini and her spirit form body that had previously resembled stick figures or people wearing whole-body tights, making it impossible to distinguish whether they were male or female; now had the chest-pieces of her armor bulging without leaving any spare space, her waist was narrow and her buttocks were round and ripe-looking. Vandalieu had made her wear a cape, covering her stimulating backside, but the front of her body was still exposed. In fact, it was possible that the cape was emphasizing the exposed portions of her body. In the manga, her armor's colours consist of red, bronze brown and white. Personality Stated to be energetic and cheerful, and contrast to her older sister has a bright, playful personality, but she actually also has a dark side. Background Saria’s younger sister. Like her sister, she is a maid girl who met a difficult end. She presently resides in a bikini-shaped suit of armor that is a Magic Item; she is a Living Magic Bikini Armor. Her Spirit Form appearance is like her sister’s. She has a bright, playful personality, but she actually also has a dark side. She chose a glaive as her weapon for a simple reason; it looked strong. She is half-serious when she tries to tempt her master, Vandalieu. The bandits that assaulted her were little more than ‘male’ beasts; she has taken a liking to Vandalieu because he is the exact opposite of them. That is why she is aiming to increase her Spirit Form skill, but as she has forgotten what she looked like while she was alive, she secretly tells herself constantly, ‘I am beautiful, I am sexy,’ in an attempt to hypnotize herself to believe it. She has Manifest in the physical form allowing others to see her almost as if she was alive. Powers and Abilities Current Status: (Chapter 183) * Name: Rita * Rank: 11 * Race: Tartarus Maid Armor * Level: 79 * Passive skills: ** Special Five Senses ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Level 10 ** Fire Element Resistance: Level 10 ** Physical Attack Resistance: Level 10 ** Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 10 ** Self-Enhancement: Murder: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Murder Healing: Level 9 ** Enhanced Attribute Values: Creator: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Spirit Form: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Magic Resistance: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Mana Enlargement: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Naginata Technique: Level 10 ** Coordination: Level 9 ** Archery: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 10 ** Spirit Form: Level 10 ** Long-distance Control: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 10 ** Aura of Fear: Level 6 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 ** Mana Control: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Surpass Limits: Level 2 * Unique Skills: ** ヴ■■■ル■’s Divine Protection Ru Previous Status: (Chapter 175) * Name: Rita * Rank: 10 * Race: Living Genocide Maid Armor * Level: 92 * Passive skills: ** Special Five Senses ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fire Element Resistance: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Attack Resistance: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Murder: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Murder Healing: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Attribute Values: Creator: Level 5 (NEW!) ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Spirit Form: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 4 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 4 ** Naginata Technique: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 10 (NEW!) ** Spirit Form: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Aura of Fear: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: ** ■■■■ル■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Previous Status: (Chapter 154) * Name: Rita * Rank: 9 * Race: Living Killer Maid Armor * Level: 29 * Passive skills: ** Special Five Senses ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fire Element Resistance: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Attack Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Murder: Level 5 (NEW!) ** Murder Healing: Level 6 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Naginata Technique: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 8 (NEW!) ** Spirit Form: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Aura of Fear: Level 3 (NEW!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Mana Control: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 2 (NEW!) Previous Status: * Name: Rita * Rank: 7 * Race: Living Maid Armor * Level: 51 * Passive skills: ** Special Five Senses ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fire Element Resistance: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Attack Resistance: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 4 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Naginata Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 7 (NEW!) ** Spirit Form: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 7 (NEW!) ** Armor Technique: Level 7 (NEW!) Previous Status: * Name: Rita * Rank: 6 * Race: Living Bikini Armor * Level: 36 * Passive skills: ** Special Five Senses ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fire Element Resistance: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Attack Resistance: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 1 ** Naginata Technique: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Javelin Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Spirit Form: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Armor Technique: Level 4 (NEW!) Trivia Gallery Light Novel= Vol01-11.png|With her Sister, Saria. vol_5.jpg|Rita on the top right Vol5 V2.jpg |-| Manga = Sam s Spirit Manga.PNG|Rita's spirit with her father and sister's spirits Saria and Rita before death.PNG|Saria and Rita before their death Sam's Family.PNG|Rita's life, before the death of her mother Saria and Rita gaining their new body.PNG|Rita gaining her new body Saria and Rita.PNG |-| Misc. = Manga Art.jpg|As Red-coloured Living Armour. Manga-Chapter-11.jpg|Beneath text on right side References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Undead Category:Harem Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Faction